


Scales

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Scales [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Shadowhunters have abysmal flirting skills which can lead to awkward situations. Good thing when you have friends for good advice, and a pretty gecko to fix everything.





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).



> This thing... I don't even know what this is. Lorenzo and Underhill started as a stupid crack ship on tumblr and twitter and now is canon and I can't. Then lynne-monster had to throw Patrick the lizard into the mix, and then this monstrosity arose in my brain last night, leaving me no choice but to write it to know peace again. I turned Patrick the lizard into Patrick the gecko because the gold dust gecko with golden scales is actually a real animal and what kind of coincidence is that even.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
> * * *

Maybe trying to pick someone up at a wedding had been a mistake. No, scratch that, it had definitely been a mistake. The sentimental mood of the ceremony followed by the high of a slightly alcohol-fuelled exhilaration had softened him up too much.

How else to explain his sudden interest in snatching himself a handsome Shadowhunter of his own?

Because honestly, he shouldn’t even have been surprised that Lightwood was an exception to the rule. Special enough for a warlock to break every rule and make every sacrifice possible because...

Lorenzo tried to stop his thoughts spiralling out of control. Nothing had happened, really, before reality had hit again. But again and again he told himself he should have known.

Only, why the Shadowhunter himself had initiated the contact when that was his point of view, he would likely never know.

Lost in feelings of anger and betrayal he only realised where he was headed when he stood in front of the building.

Lorenzo was usually one to mope alone, even if he would never admit he actually moped. Because he didn’t. And neither did he wallow. Maybe feel the sting of disappointment, as it were. But he definitely did not mope and did not need establishments like the Taki’s to drink his sorrow away – not that he did that – in the illusion of not being alone.

But of course, he should have known that he might run into someone he didn’t really want to see. Not that Bane and his husband weren’t occasionally visiting Brooklyn, but today, of all days?

But then, maybe, deep down, he had hoped to find him in here. Thinking back to his unexpected revelation at the day of the wedding, leading to his even more unexpected invitation to said wedding, had softened both of them up. Maybe this was the beginning of an unlikely friendship. A very tentative beginning, true. But a beginning nonetheless.

But Magnus sitting down next to him on the bar stool with a look of concern definitely didn’t make it worse. Maybe, Lorenzo thought, he might even have hoped for a tiny bit of comfort from someone who understood.

“Lorenzo.” Magnus smiled, but with a slight frown. “I didn’t expect you here.”

“I would not have expected me here either, but here we are.” Lorenzo took a sip of his admittedly well mixed Manhattan.

Magnus mustered him in silence for a moment. “Is that a Manhattan?”

Lorenzo lifted his eyebrows and looked at him.

“Bourbon cocktails are usually for those who are heartbroken.”

Lorenzo scoffed and took another sip. “I am not one for Daiquiris, Bane.”

“It’s Lightwood-Bane, but that’s beside the point. You look glum, and you’re alone, and trust me, I know a heartbreak drink when I see one.”

“My heartbreak, or whatever you perceive it is, is none of your business.”

Maybe the friendship thing needed a bit more practise. But Magnus just looked at him.

Eventually, Lorenzo caved in with a sigh. “Yes, I might be a little... disappointed with my last... venture.”

“That venture being...?” Magnus signalled the bartender something.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know.” Lorenzo downed his drink.

A long pause. And then: “Oh.”

The drinks arrived, and Magnus shoved an Old Fashioned towards Lorenzo while picking up a Martini for himself.

“What happened?”

Lorenzo was very much tempted to snap at the man, but at this point it was easier to just roll with it. Maybe he didn’t want to share the humiliation with his former rival and not-quite-yet friend, but who else was there who truly _understood_?

“A typical case of _I should have known better_ happened,” he replied then.

Another pause. “Is this about who I think it is?”

“If you think of a certain Shadowhunter who is not your husband, then yes.”

“Hmm.”

Lorenzo took a sip and waited.

“What happened?” Magnus asked again.

Heaving another sigh, Lorenzo shook his head. “A leopard can’t change his spots. And a Shadowhunter,” he looked up and cleared his throat, “at least, a regular Shadowhunter who isn’t... yours... can’t completely change his opinions, either.”

“Underhill?” Magnus’ tone was nothing but incredulous. “He is one of those who were trying the hardest to get over those instilled opinions and habits. What on earth did he say to you?”

Lorenzo sighed again. “We so happened to touch the topic of warlocks and warlock marks. And he had the audacity to say...” He took a deep breath. It was surprising how much it still stung. “He said: ’you can’t help being a warlock and having a warlock mark’, as if that... as if being a warlock was a blemish to be dutifully ignored!” He knocked back the drink as if it was a shot of cheap vodka, but it couldn’t wash away the sting of humiliation.

And Bane looked at him and... chuckled.

The man was laughing at him?

“Oh Lorenzo.” Magnus shook his head. “Don’t give me that look. I wasn’t laughing at you. Only at the... slightly disconcerting circumstances.”

Lifting one eyebrow, Lorenzo waited for him to continue.

Magnus took a sip of his drink, obviously pondering what to say next.

“Look,” he said eventually. “I know how that sounds. And trust me, I know how it feels. Not that particular thing, but... being at the receiving end of a Shadowhunter’s thoughtless comments. I promise you, there wasn’t a trace of malice in that statement.”

Lorenzo crossed his arms on the bar before him.

“Lorenzo, my friend,” Magnus reached out and touched his arm, “if there is one thing in this world you have to be prepared for, it’s a Shadowhunter’s absolutely abysmal flirting skills.”

“Flirting,” Lorenzo said flatly. “Are you kidding me?”

“I am not,” Magnus replied. “And I can translate that statement, if you want.”

“Please do,” Lorenzo replied, entirely unconvinced.

“What he meant to say was that being a warlock is a part of you, but not a part that stops him from being attracted to you.”

Lorenzo felt his eyebrows rise into his hairline.

“Did I mention abysmal flirting skills?” Magnus took a sip of his drink. “Because they don’t teach social interactions of that kind in Shadowhunter school. Not to mention not even being allowed to think of engaging in anything of that sort with someone of the same gender. You have to lead them along for quite a bit until they can pick up on their own.”

Now that was something Lorenzo could get his head around. And that immediately led to something he didn’t like: the nagging feeling that he might have made a mistake in storming out on Andrew like that in a huff, without giving him a chance to explain. He most likely still had no idea what he had said wrong. That stung, but in a completely different way.

“I believe this is salvageable,” Magnus said, almost gently. “Underhill-”

“Andrew.” It had slipped, completely bypassing his conscious mind. He might be far more gone that he wanted to admit.

“Andrew.” Magnus huffed out a soft chuckle under his breath. “He’s one of the good ones, Lorenzo. He’s worth keeping, but you can’t let pride get in the way of fixing it.”

Toying with his empty glass, Lorenzo pondered the conflicting feelings that had him reeling. It was so endlessly confusing that he didn’t know if it was really worth it. And then he thought of those blue eyes and... yes, damnit, he was a goner.

“A wise man once said,” Magnus began then, “and I can’t remember who, but it sadly wasn’t me, that in our lives, we regret the things we didn’t do and should have done a lot more than things we did and shouldn’t have done.”

Lorenzo looked up at him, at a loss for an answer.

“I can’t count the times I thought back to the most important decision I ever made, and I can tell you, I would never in my life have been able to forgive myself if I hadn’t gone to the Institute back then to stop that wedding. Alec’s first wedding, I mean.” Then he met Lorenzo’s eyes. “Sometimes, we have to take a leap of faith.”

And Lorenzo thought of blue eyes crinkling above a bright smile and he knew that Magnus was right.

* * *

Since it had been close to midnight when Lorenzo left Taki’s again he approached the Institute the next morning, under the pretence of having to talk to the Head of Security regarding an issue about the wards. He insistently ignored the fact the head of the Institute seemed to see right through him, and followed her directions to his office since Andrew wasn’t in the Ops centre. But his office was empty as well, an unusual thing for the ever vigilant, dutiful Shadowhunter.

An inconspicuously cast tracking spell led him through the Institute’s hallways, and he stopped ever so often, pretending to check wards whenever someone saw him.

Eventually he reached the door of what had to be his personal quarters, but as he was about to knock he heard Andrew’s voice, and his hand hovered in the air just shy of touching the wood.

“I really messed that one up, haven’t I?” He heard Andrew’s voice. But no reply.

“I know,” he said. “I mean, I should have seen it coming. I’m not exactly... good at these things – what are you doing?”

Still no reply. But he could hear Andrew chuckle. Lorenzo certainly didn’t want to interrupt what seemed to be an important conversation, but he couldn’t help but eavesdrop. It should be far beneath him, but here he was.

“I really wish you could give me some advice, my friend. But sadly, you can’t talk.”

Can’t talk? Did he have a pet? Andrew had never mentioned a pet. But then, they hadn’t gotten the chance to talk a lot.

Lorenzo cursed himself but his curiosity got the better of him, and he cast a small matter-transparency spell to create a little window in the door that Andrew wouldn’t see.

He was sitting on the bed, and he was holding...

Lorenzo could hear the universe laugh at him.

... a lizard.

Admittedly, a pretty lizard, emerald green with coppery spots, but so small it fit neatly into Andrew’s palm. But still, a lizard.

“I know I said something horribly wrong,” Andrew said now, his voice heavy with sadness and regret. It tugged at Lorenzo’s heartstrings to see him like this, but he still was unable to stop looking, or listening.

“And I don’t even know what,” he continued. “Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned warlock marks at all. I don’t know how that offended him like that, but it was clearly the wrong thing to say. Maybe I should have talked about you instead. Geckos would have been a harmless topic.”

The gecko proceeded to lick its eyeballs.

“Do you think Alec could give me a pointer?” Then he sighed. “Who am I kidding? I messed this one up royally, didn’t I?”

The gecko chose that moment to jump, and it landed on Andrew’s forehead as if its feet were made of glue. The tail dangled down in front of Andrew’s left eye for a moment.

“Patrick...” Despite himself Andrew chuckled, but as he reached for the creature the gecko vanished into his hair within the blink of an eye. “Patrick! I told you not to do that.”

After some digging his fingers into his hair Andrew managed to fish the gecko out of his by now messed up locks. He fondly looked at the tiny animal on his palm, holding it close to his face to peck a tiny kiss on the scaly little snout. But before he could say anything else, the gecko dived into his hair again.

Lorenzo couldn’t stand to watch this any longer; he dispelled the little peephole, straightened his jacket, took a deep breath, and knocked.

“Come in!”

Another deep breath, and Lorenzo opened the door.

Andrew jumped up and cleared his throat, either ignoring or unaware of the gecko tail on his forehead.

“Oh, Loren... Mr Rey.” Lorenzo had seen Alec do this a few times, and wondered if Magnus had felt the same when that happened. Andrew straightened up, his hands folded behind his back, and looked at him with an unmoving face – the pose of a soldier expecting orders. “Good morning. What can I do for you?”

The whole ‘soldier standing to attention’ thing was spoiled however by the bright green gecko peeking out of his hair.

It was... rather distracting.

“You got something...” Lorenzo pointed at his forehead.

“What? Oh!” Andrew reached up to pluck the gecko out his hair again. “Yeah... um. Patrick likes doing that. Hiding in people’s hair, I mean. Although after I cut it it’s not nearly as cosy anymore, I reckon.”

Lorenzo had no idea what to say, too occupied by watching one of Andrew’s fingers gently caressing the gecko’s back. And damn if the creature didn’t actually lift its head when Andrew tickled it under the chin.

“I had no idea you had a... pet.” It wasn’t the most eloquent thing to say, but it was the best Lorenzo could come up with.

“It wasn’t actually planned, and he isn’t actually mine, but...” Andrew looked over his shoulder at the large terrarium. Lorenzo fought unpleasant memories for a moment before Andrew looked back at him.

Damn those blue eyes.

“Found him on a mission,” Andrew said, giving the gecko an overly fond look. “Everyone in the house was dead, and more than half of the house burned down. I couldn’t... I mean he was all alone and he would have died. So I took him home with me and got a nice place for him and he... I think he likes me.”

On cue, the gecko jumped again and was now glued to his cheek.

Andrew just rolled his eyes with a fond sigh. “If I had had any idea how cuddly and intelligent gold dust geckos are I would have gotten one sooner.”

“Excuse me...” Lorenzo blinked a few times. “What kind of gecko?”

“A gold dust gecko,” Andrew repeated, carefully peeling the gecko off his cheek. “Because of the gold scales dusting the side of his neck. See?”

And he held the gecko closer to Lorenzo’s face. Up close the little creature was really pretty with the bright green scales and the dark brown eyes, and indeed, patches of gold-coloured scales were dusting the side of his neck. The little creature really was...

 _...rather affectionate,_ Lorenzo finished the thought after a moment’s confusion, squinting up at the gecko tail dangling down the side of his nose.

Andrew’s eyes widened in something close to shock when the gecko decided it was time to try another head for lodging opportunities.

“Patrick!” He was absolutely mortified. “Patrick, no!”

Patrick remained unimpressed by his owner’s mortification and proceeded to try and wriggle into Lorenzo’s hair, a difficult undertaking as he was wearing his usual tight ponytail.

Andrew reached out but froze, apparently hesitant to touch Lorenzo’s head, or maybe even any part of Lorenzo, he thought with a pang of regret, and Lorenzo reached up as well, but didn’t dare to pick the gecko up because he didn’t want to accidentally squash the little thing. So he encased it in a carefully dosed magic field, and levitated the confused gecko back into Andrew’s waiting hand.

“I... I’m really sorry...” Andrew loosely covered the gecko gently with his other hand. “I don’t know how to make him stop.”

“It’s... quite all right.” Lorenzo felt a smile creep onto his face he had no means to suppress. “He didn’t do any harm.”

“He kind of messed your hair up a little,” Andrew replied hesitantly.

“Oh well, that is easily taken care of,” Lorenzo replied and pulled out his hair tie to re-do his ponytail.

But the moment his hair fell down around his face, the gecko launched himself out of the case of Andrew’s hand, landed flat on Lorenzo’s forehead with one paw sticking into his right eye, and scuttled into his hair so fast none of the two men had time to react.

“Patrick!” Andrew hissed with a grimace.

Lorenzo managed to keep a straight face, but looking at the despair on Andrew’s face elicited a fond little chuckle. “You know, when I envisioned being attacked in this institute, this wasn't how I thought it would happen.”

Andrew’s eyes widened almost to the point of no return.

“There is no need to look so panicked,” Lorenzo said quickly. “He’s not trying to eat my hair, is he?”

“No!” Andrew took a step closer. “He just... rummages around and nests. Kind of.” He reached out. “Can I...?”

Lorenzo bowed his head a little and Andrew cautiously threaded his fingers into Lorenzo’s hair. And Lorenzo had to admit he was surprised at how nice that felt.

“Oh, come here you little rascal,” Andrew muttered.

Lorenzo couldn’t resist and leaned a little closer with a smirk.

“Not you,” Andrew hissed, in even greater mortification. “Patrick.”

“I am merely assisting.”

The gecko remained evasive, and in the end Lorenzo levitated him out of his hair again. Andrew’s cheeks were glowing by then, and he encased the gecko in his hands as he spun around. Yet having reached the terrarium he hesitated before he lowered his arms inside.

“I really...” He began hesitantly. “I really meant no insult, whatever it was I said yesterday, I’m sorry, and I really...”

He let go of the gecko, but instead of getting comfortable on the small log under the heat lamp like a good reptile, it flit up Andrew’s arm again and dived into his hair on the back of his head. Andrew’s shoulders fell with a little groan.

He slowly straightened up and turned around, his cheeks still softly glowing.

“Adorable,” Lorenzo muttered with a mildly exasperated sigh of defeat.

“I know,” Andrew replied and squinted up his nose. The gecko peeked out of his hair for a second and vanished again. “And pretty annoying, but I like him.”

“I wasn’t referring to the gecko,” Lorenzo said and took a step closer.

Before anything else could happen the gecko took the chance and launched himself at Lorenzo’s head again, and after Lorenzo had levitated him out of his hair – which had to be a hopeless mess by now – for the third time, he stepped past Andrew to deposit the creature into the terrarium. Then he quickly shut the lid as soon as the gecko’s feet touched the ground.

When he looked up again he found himself face to face with a very embarrassed Shadowhunter who clearly didn’t know where to look.

“Absolutely adorable,” he said again, in the full knowledge he was so gone it wasn’t even funny anymore.

“Um.” Andrew cleared his throat. “Do you... ah... would you like to borrow a comb?”

“Don’t change the topic on me now,” Lorenzo said gently yet firmly. “I would very much like to clear up last night’s misunderstanding.”

“I... um.” Andrew pressed his lips together. “I messed up, that much I know, but-”

“Actually,” Lorenzo interrupted calmly. “Well, maybe your choice of words about warlock marks was a little... inept, but I should not have left like that in anger without giving you the chance to offer an explanation.”

Andrew took a deep breath, but he relaxed a little, and the glow on his cheek began to vanish as he put himself together again.

“I... okay, I realise now how that might have come across. But what I meant was... was... that it doesn’t matter.” He finally met Lorenzo’s eyes again. “I know that being a warlock is not a...” he gestured helplessly into the air, “...some secondary characteristic to put up with. Being a warlock is a part of who you are, but it’s nothing bad, nothing negative, nothing that I have to... tolerate.” He took another deep breath. “And I know your warlock mark is not my business, if you should choose to show me or not, but I never meant to insinuate it’s something bad, or something you should be ashamed of.” He cleared his throat. “Because you shouldn’t.”

“That was... very well said,” Lorenzo said, and felt his heart fall even more for that handsome, adorable Shadowhunter.

“And you should wear your hair down more often,” Andrew went on. “It really looks ho... oow do I say that? Very... attractive.” His cheeks started to glow again.

“Attractive?” Lorenzo was neither deaf nor stupid.

Andrew nodded.

“You were going to say something else.”

“What? No.”

“You were going to say hot.” Lorenzo noted with a satisfied smirk how Andrew tried to hide behind a mask of self-righteous denial.

And oh, did he want to wipe that expression off his face and replace it with something else entirely. He leaned a little closer, and could see Andrew’s eyes widen slightly.

Andrew swallowed. “Maybe I should... get you a comb anyway?”

“Since your little buddy is tucked away again I should be safe from further assaults, should I not?”

“From Patrick? Yes.”

“But not from you?”

“Um,” Andrew managed after a small, pregnant pause. “I wouldn’t want to intrude into your personal space like that.”

“And what if I gave you permission?” Lorenzo lowered his voice, and it had the desired effect. Andrew’s Adam’s apple bobbed heavily as he swallowed.

Andrew’s eyes nervously flew around the room, looking anywhere but at Lorenzo, who at that moment made up his mind.

Took that leap of faith.

And when Andrew looked at him again his eyes flew open, and he stared at Lorenzo and the softly shining patches of golden scales with parted lips.

“Oh god...”

Lorenzo tilted his head. “Since you seem to have a certain fondness for golden scales I gathered this might be the right moment to find out how you feel about my warlock mark.”

“By the Angel,” Andrew whispered huskily.

“Can I take that as a compliment?” Nervousness gave way to a smug feeling of success.

After yet another long pause Andrew lifted his hand, and very hesitantly, reached out to touch the patch of scales on Lorenzo’s cheek with something like awe and wonder in his eyes. “They’re beautiful...”

Lorenzo had been unable to imagine how it would feel like, someone looking at him like that. There was no way back from here.

After a moment Andrew lifted his hand further to wind a small strand of Lorenzo’s hair around his forefinger. Emboldened by Lorenzo’s smile he then threaded all his fingers into his hair, followed by the fingers of his other hand a moment later.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages,” Andrew whispered with an incredulous little chuckle.

“No need to stop anytime soon then,” Lorenzo whispered back, and closed his eyes when the tips of Andrew’s fingers gently dug into his scalp. Who knew that having someone play with your hair like that would feel this nice?

“Well...” Andrew leaned closer, and their foreheads almost touched. “Technically, I have to be at work now.”

“Isn’t discussing important safety measure with the High Warlock not considered working?”

“Discussing...?”

“You should reinforce your wards more regularly,” Lorenzo said, lifting his face. “And lucky for you, I am willing to lend my skills to the Institute however often you need them.” He snapped his fingers and a golden shimmer flowed down the walls for a second. “Silencing wards, for example. Very valuable, you know. Being able to have important safety discussions without eavesdroppers.”

“And you can guarantee the safety of those wards?” Andrew asked, his shyness dissipating in a very satisfying manner.

“Absolutely.”

“However,” Andrew said and tugged at Lorenz’s hair to bring him closer, “as head of security it is my duty to make sure those wards undergo extensive testing.”

“Of course, Mr. Underhill,” Lorenzo all but purred, his breath grazing Andrew’s lips. “I would never undermine your professional duty.”

“It’s very much appreciated, Mr. Rey,” Andrew replied and tugged again to finally close the distance between their lips.

And if Patrick disapproved of his owner making out with a warlock in his personal quarters... well, he couldn’t complain about it, could he?


End file.
